


bullet scar

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Lila looks at Kala's scar.





	bullet scar

Kala and Lila make love at a distance, which offers a measure of safety. Still, there’s danger in Lila’s eyes when they see the crater-scar on Kala’s stomach.

“You are so _lovely_ ,” she purrs, and Kala glares at her, and she lifts her eyebrows like it’s nothing. But Kala knows Lila would love to draw more scars on Kala’s skin, just to see how they would look. Worse, she suspects that she would let her. This is why she keeps her shirt on when they fuck.

She is not sure which is more dangerous: Lila’s violent desires or her own feelings, which rise up as unanswerable and unsuppressable as the tide.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlets weekly challenge of "scar". I decided to hit a wordcount of 111 bc I'm usually quite bad at writing short shorts--actually I was aiming for a drabble but couldn't cut it down quite that much. Hope you enjoyed this very short ficlet!


End file.
